


Miss You

by morticianwoes



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alpha lives in a top bunk, Cuddling, Demon AU, Drabble, Earth is short, M/M, Papa and Omega are stressed parents, Short One Shot, au where their masks are their actual faces, its short okay, pretty much, some fluff for your souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticianwoes/pseuds/morticianwoes
Summary: Alpha spends the whole day in his bunk and a certain small Ghoul misses him





	Miss You

Being on the road again was fun, the shows, the fans. It was all worth it. What wasn't so fun was the bus. Alpha was tall, living in a small bus with five other people made being tall very inconvenient. It also earned them the tallest bunks. And after a long show, the last thing you'd want to do is climb up into your bed. Today was different, they were still on the road since their last show, days like those were the ones that most people stayed in their bunks. Others took advantage of that and took the time to get a proper shower in. Alpha decided to stay in bed that day. He was tired and had already spent the whole day in bed at that point, tomorrow he would shower, it was a solid plan. A flicker of movement caught his attention, the curtain of his bunk was moving slightly. Unalarmed, Alpha watched for whoever was moving it to show themselves. The next thing he saw was two hands come over the side, gripping hard, before the top of another Ghouls' head appeared. It caused him to smile, only Earth was short enough to struggle this much looking into his bunk. 

“what's up, Earth?” Alpha was still smiling by the time Earth finally pulled himself up far enough to properly look at Alpha. He didn't say anything though, not uncommon for him.

They looked at each other in a moment of silence before he began moving, now climbing up into the bunk. Alpha simply moved closer to the wall to give him room, Earth had made it pretty apparent in the past that he didn't like people helping him because of his size. As soon as he was fully into the bunk Earth laid down, his head on Alpha's shoulder. Earth wasn't cold, but he wasn't the affectionate type either. He surely didn't mind the other's closeness, but it did concern him.

“Earth, you alright?” Alpha looked at him and was met by Earth looking back.

“Yeah, I'm fine”

It didn't look like he was lying. Alpha's concern turned into confusion.

“What's with the cuddling then? I didn't think you were that type”

Earth continued to look at him, before simply closing his eyes, “I haven't seen you all day”

“So.. what you're saying is you missed me” Alpha was smiling, even without mouths, you could tell by their eyes, but Earth could tell without looking at him, he could just hear it in the other's voice.

“Yeah, that sounds right, I missed you” he opened one eye to look at Alpha. He knew if they had mouths Alpha would have the biggest grin. 

“Well, you can come lay with me whenever you'd like, not just when you miss me” 

Earth moved closer to him, so much Alpha had to move his arm around the smaller so it wasn't pinned to his side. 

“I'll take you up on that offer”

 

The two slept together that night. It was worth the chaos caused by Papa, who thought Earth went missing after finding his bunk empty. In the end, it was Air who found their “missing” Ghoul. He was also the one who warned them of the stressed out Omega and Papa only feet away.


End file.
